Endings Of The Fucking World
by 80snerd
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SEASON 2. There were quite a few characters from both seasons that had some inconclusive endings. I give an ending to each character based on what I think happened after the last times that they were on-screen. (Sorry, I'm bad at descriptions.) (Rated T for violence and bad language.)
1. Leslie

_**Leslie**_

Leslie's POV

I watched in shock as my daughter knocked out the policewoman with one swift blow to the head, using my gun as a weapon. I didn't want to admit it, but I was almost impressed. I knew that her and her pathetic little boyfriend would be arrested within the next ten minutes, but my girl had bravery. I couldn't deny that.

"Give us the keys to your boat." Alyssa demanded.

There was nothing more I could do or say, or want to do or say, for that matter. The knife buried deep in my knee stung more with each second that passed. I wasn't in much of a state to put up a fight.

Without a word, I gave her the keys.

James and Alyssa dashed out of the caravan, not looking back. Would I ever see her again? Would it be worth it?

It was just myself and the policewoman in the caravan, and she was out cold. I wanted to get up and get myself a cigarette, but the knife was stopping me from being able to stand.

The woman told me to keep the knife in; something about keeping the blood in my leg. I understood that, but I couldn't just let it stick in there forever. Besides, it hurt like a bitch.

I looked over at the woman. She was definitely breathing, but it looked like it would be a while before she'd regain consciousness.

I knew she'd tell me off for doing this if she was awake...

...but she wasn't. I had never listened to the police before, and I wasn't ready to start now. I could do whatever I wanted.

"Okay..." I muttered, taking a deep breath.

My hand gingerly touched the knife handle. Alyssa really had pushed the blade deep in there, probably breaking many layers of skin.

Counting to three in my head, I took another deep breath.

I then yanked the knife out of my knee.

For a couple of seconds, I felt an immense amount of relief as the pain was no longer there. What was the woman so worried about?

A scarlet fountain burst through the freshly made hole in my jeans.

So, **that's** what she was worried about.

"Shit." I breathed, instantly wanting to put the knife back in to stop the flow of blood.

I tried to reach for it, but it seemed further and further away. My vision became very dark and hazy, and my head was beginning to spin. I couldn't even remember what room I was in.

My head hit the cold hard floor.

"HELLO? HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

My body felt as though it was being crushed by a weight. My eyes slowly started to open, trying to make sense of what was happening. I instantly squinted; my surroundings were suddenly so harsh and bright, especially in comparison to when my vision darkened.

How long ago was that? It felt like I had only been unconsious for a second, but judging by the face hovering above me, it would have had to have been much longer:

It was the policewoman that Alyssa had knocked out. She was now awake, and watching over me.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THE KNIFE OUT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

I thought that she would have been angry. She wasn't; she was frightened.

For the first time in my life, I felt vulnerable, like a lost child. I was laying on the floor helplessly. I didn't even think I could muster the energy to sit up. I must have looked unsettlingly peaceful on the outside, but on the inside, thoughts were screaming in my head.

I needed help.

I should have fucking listened to her.

What do I do now?

"I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry..." I stammered. I was even losing the ability to speak.

My speech seemed to have worried her further.

"Look, you're gonna be fine, okay?" She told me shakily. "An ambulance is on it's way to get you to the hospital. I'm covering the wound, can you feel me pressing on it?"

"Ye-Yeah..."

I couldn't feel a fucking thing.

"That's good. Just stay with me, okay? Your daughter is in police custody, but I don't think she'll be in too much trouble and James is..."

As she talked, my mind began to wonder. Truthfully, I didn't give a shit about what had happened to James and Alyssa; my life was at stake here, and Alyssa was that very reason. I never should have left her, but I didn't think she'd try to find me. I didn't _want _her to find me. My life was perfect; I sold drugs, lived amongst nature, had a lot of sex. I was free.

Now I'd need someone to help me to the toilet...if I was lucky...

A deafening siren cut through the policewoman's soft mumbling voice. It was the ambulance that I had been promised. I should have felt relieved, but I couldn't escape the feeling of being trapped inside my own body. There was no way I could move from this floor. Sure, they'd try to carry me, but how? I was a forty-seven year old man who survived on a daily diet of cigarettes, whiskey and burgers; it would take a lot more than two paramedics to lift me onto a stretcher. How many operations would I need to have? I didn't even want to have _one. _I didn't trust surgeons.

The sound echoed around me, and yet, in a strange way, it wasn't really hitting me. It felt as though I was watching a film, and none of this was real. I was able to tune out the siren.

Once again, my vision was fading in and out, darkening around the edges like an old photograph. I felt tired and weak; a sensation that I wasn't used to. I just wanted everyone to fuck off so I could sleep.

"Stay with me." The woman above looked as though she was yelling at me, but her voice was no louder than a murmur.

"Stay with me, please. You're gonna be fine."

I was falling asleep, and that was okay. The more I drifted, the less I panicked. I wasn't afraid anymore.

"Please, Sir, just stay with me, please. Can anyone help me?"

_**The next day**_

Alyssa's POV

I sat in my room, cushion cuddled up to my chest. I couldn't believe that I was here, and not on the beach with James.

I was at home, but it wasn't my home. My _real _home was wherever James was. He was everything I needed.

But I didn't know where he was, or if he was even alive. The last time I saw him, he was running away from the police...and they shot him. He was bleeding. Then they took me away.

I wanted to help him.

I had cried so much the day before, that I was pretty sure that I was no longer capable of it now. I felt empty, like I had used up all of my tears. I wasn't sure how to feel.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? What?"

My mum walked in, holding her phone. She hadn't talked to me much since collecting me from the police station, and I didn't blame her for that. I think that this was even the first time she had made eye contact with me since.

"Alyssa...I've just had a phone call."

I shrugged. "Okay. And?"

Her usually perfect eye-makeup was slightly smudged. She swallowed, struggling to meet my stare.

"Alyssa, it's your father...he died yesterday."

I just watched her. My face was a blank canvas, but I could feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I hadn't thought about my dad at all since getting caught. I stabbed him because I was angry at him selling James and I out.

I killed my own dad. _FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. _

"Shit." I paused, which probably looked suspicious. "Did they say how?"

"They said he stabbed himself." She replied sadly. "Paramedics were called but they were too late. I know your father and I didn't get along after the divorce...but I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Especially not after having to pick you up from the police station and seeing you rob a petrol station with that rotten little delinquent. And not to mention, Tony's threatening to leave me now and also..."

I stopped listening to her after that. At least she made an attempt to not sound self-centered.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa...I need to go."

Mum looked as though she was about to burst into tears, though whether or not that was because of dad, I had no idea.

She closed the door behind her, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I didn't mean to kill him, I was just mad. He shouldn't have betrayed us.

A huge part of me urged to go back down to the police station and turn myself in, but it seemed like a bad idea. That would be going back to square one, and I would be doing it without James. It was too risky.

On the other hand...no one knew it was me. Whoever found his body assumed that he had killed himself. Why should I try and make matters worse?

If I could just keep quiet, everything would be fine. All I had to do was just not tell anyone.

Not my mum.

Not Tony.

And if I ever see him again, not even James.


	2. Eunice

_**Eunice **_

I woke up, and it took a few seconds to adjust to my surroundings. I was in Alyssa's dad's caravan, and I was laying on the floor. The next thing I knew, I had the worst headache imaginable.

I groaned, lightly touching the side of my head.

That Alyssa girl had hit me with the gun. I knew why she did it, but I really wish that she and James had just stayed there and listened to me. I couldn't promise that they would both have gone to the same prison...but I would have at least _**tried **_to get them there.

I felt bad for them. They were almost like the children that I never had, despite only meeting them a few moments ago. I tried to put myself in their shoes, but I couldn't imagine the pain and fear they must have felt.

I would never have admitted this to Teri, but I was happy that Dr Clive Koch was dead. He deserved it, for everything that he did to those poor women, and presumably Alyssa.

The next thing I knew, I heard a gunshot coming from outside.

I froze.

I knew that we needed to catch James and Alyssa, but shooting at them was something that I _**never **_signed up for. For fuck's sake, they were _**kids. **_

Gradually, I pulled myself up from the floor; I needed to see what had happened.

I rushed out of the caravan and hurried over to the shore, the sunlight making my head feel worse, but I ignored it as much as I could.

Teri saw me and immediately ran over.

"Eunice, are you okay?" She asked, worried. "You were passed out when I found you. How's your head?"

I looked over her shoulder, and far in the distance, I saw James lying on the floor covered in blood, and Alyssa knelt over him. Other members of the police force were trying to catch her, but it looked as though she wouldn't be taken down without a fight.

"Oh, Teri, please tell me you didn't do that!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"No, it really didn't!" I snapped. "They're only kids!"

"They're _**killers.**_"

"They killed a serial rapist in self-defence!"

"The court won't give a shit whether it's self-defence or otherwise." Teri replied coldly.

My eyes widened at her. "So, you're fine with letting an eighteen-year-old boy die, are you?"

"Look, he might not die," she said. "We'll keep an eye on him and try to get him some medical treatment."

I glared at her through teary eyes. "How can you expect me to believe that?"

I ran back to the caravan to get my phone to call an ambulance, and to get away from Teri. She was not the same person I'd come to love; she was merciless and unforgiving.

I grabbed my phone that was on the floor and dialled 999, my hands shaking.

"I need an ambulance. Right now."

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alyssa's dad laying unconscious, with blood spurting out of his leg.

I screamed.

"Madam?" I heard a voice on the other side of the phone ask. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm gonna need two ambulances..."

I gave them the details of the address so that they could find us, and I quickly made my way over to Alyssa's dad.

He must have removed the knife while I had blacked out. The idiot.

I quickly tried to find something that I could put over his knee to slow down the blood flow. His brown leather jacket was draped on the sofa nearby. I decided that it would do.

I held the jacket against his leg and looked down at him. He was still breathing, and it was up to me to keep him alive until the ambulance arrived.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

No answer.

"HELLO?"

Again, no answer.

This carried on for a seemingly long time, but I refused to give up.

"HELLO? HELLO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

To my relief, his eyes began to open slightly. I pushed the jacket further into the cut, hoping that he would feel it.

If only he'd just followed my instructions and kept the knife in, he would be fine...or as fine as you can be with a knife sticking out of your leg.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THE KNIFE OUT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I asked in panic, although I wasn't expecting a straight answer.

The man told me that he was sorry, but his speech was incredibly slurred. I wondered how much blood he had lost.

"Look, you're gonna be fine, okay?" I told myself that as well as him. "An ambulance is on it's way to get you to the hospital. I'm covering the wound, can you feel me pressing on it?"

He forced out a 'yeah'.

"That's good. Just stay with me, okay?" I kept talking to try and keep him distracted for as long as possible, but I doubted that he was actually listening to me. "Your daughter is in police custody, but I don't think she'll be in too much trouble and James is also wounded, but an ambulance is on it's way to collect him as well. You'll both be fine, I promise."

I had never been more comforted to hear the sound of an ambulance siren. The closer it got to the caravan, the louder it was.

"It's here now, you're going to the hospital and they'll get you sorted out."

Unlike the first two times I'd spoken to him, he didn't even try to answer me. He had his eyes open, but they were glazed over, and he wasn't blinking. I checked his chest, and it was still moving up and down, but much slower now.

_**This man was dying. **_

"No, no, stay with me, please!" I cried.

His eyes didn't move, and I knew that I was losing him.

"Stay with me!" I yelled again. "Stay with me, please! You're gonna be fine!"

His breathing was slowing down more and more, and to my horror, his eyes began to close. I tried to close up the gash on his knee as much as I could, but it wasn't enough.

"Please, Sir, just stay with me, please!"

I looked out of the window, and saw the paramedics running over. Some were going to the beach, others were going to the caravan.

"CAN ANYONE HELP ME?" I shrieked.

One of the paramedics rushed over, pushing past me. He tried talking to Alyssa's dad and made desperate attempts to save his life.

I turned around. I couldn't watch, because I knew that the inevitable was going to happen.

_**"I'm sorry; it's too late. He's dead."**_

I glanced over, and collapsed into a flood of tears. I didn't even know him, but it felt as though a huge hole had been ripped out of my heart. I felt useless. I slumped down on the sofa.

Who was going to tell Alyssa?

The paramedics took away his body, and one of them wrapped me in a shock blanket and tried to console me. They probably thought the man and I were close.

"Could I be alone for moment?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." They replied. "If you need anything else, just let us know."

I nodded with a sad smile.

As soon as the paramedic left, Teri walked in.

"What happened here?" She asked gently, seeing me wrapped up in a blanket and crying.

I didn't even want to look at her. I stared at the floor, my eyes blurring because of the tears. Teri sat beside me, although I did not ask her to.

"What happened to _**them**_?" I asked, diverting the subject.

"Alyssa was taken down to the police station. Not sure what's gonna happen when she gets there, but her mother has been contacted. James is being taken to the hospital, and that's all I know."

"Oh."

That was all I could say.

"Eunice, what happened?" Teri asked in return.

"Alyssa's father died. I tried to save his life. I couldn't do it."

"Jesus," Teri sighed. "How did he die?"

"He was stabbed."

Teri hesitated. "...Did you know who did it?"

I clenched my fists. "If you're implying that it was either James or Alyssa-"

"It was only a question."

"You know as much as I do, Teri." I said angrily. "I didn't see who did it; when I opened the door, he was already stabbed. It could have been James, it could have been Alyssa, it could have even been _**himself**_ for all I know. There's no evidence, and we can't just point fingers for the sheer hell of it."

To be completely honest, I had a hunch that Alyssa had done it. I never actually saw her, but before I went in, I heard her shout "you fucker", and then the knife was in his knee. She was furious with him for the way that he had treated her, so maybe it was done on impulse.

There was no way that I would say any of this to Teri, though; the two teenagers had suffered quite enough as far as I was concerned, and I wasn't about to make either of their sentences longer.

I was a terrible policewoman.

"We can always get fingerprints done-"

_**"I need to quit." **_

I shocked Teri by my sudden words. "I'm sorry?"

I shook the blanket off of my shoulders and dried my tears. "I can't do this anymore; not after the treatment of these kids. It's just not right, and I can't stand by and let other young people get punished in the same way. I know they killed the professor, Teri, but do you really think that's what they set out to do? He was dangerous, and quite frankly, disgusting. And yet, no one else seems to care about all the sickening things that he did."

"People do care, Eunice." She replied. "But, ultimately, we have to abide by the law. It's our job."

"The law," I told her, "can go fuck itself."

She looked at me, stunned.

"I'm sorry, and I'll hand in my notice first thing." I said sternly. "But I'm done. I'm fucking done now."

And with that, I walked out of the caravan and left.

"Eunice! Wait! Can we talk about this first?!"

I ignored her. She had put me through so much, and I was ready to walk out of her life and never look back.


	3. Teri

_**Teri**_

It had been a whole week since Eunice had left her job. We hadn't spoken since the James and Alyssa incident, and to my surprise, I actually missed her.

We were looking into hiring someone who could take her place in the force, but what I realised is that no matter how many people you hire, there will always be a Eunice shaped hole. No one could truly replace her in my eyes.

I hated being soppy like this.

Since catching Alyssa and James, the crimes we dealt with were miniscule in comparison. No more murders, no more people going on the run, no more auto thefts. The most serious crime we had was someone shoplifting some sweets from a Pick & Mix. Every day was a slow work day.

I desperately wanted to make amends with Eunice; we had been through so much and it would have been a shame to let that fall out be it for us.

The only problem was that I didn't agree with her views, and she didn't agree with mine either.

If your role and responsibility is to protect the country, then you must protect the country at all costs. You can't just give a _**murderer **_the benefit of the doubt. You can't just give the excuse that they're "only kids". James turned eighteen on the day that he was shot; therefore, he wasn't a kid anymore. Even if he was, how did that hold any relevance whatsoever?

That professor was a horrible man, I couldn't deny that. Had he still been alive, I would have greatly enjoyed locking him up and throwing away the key. However, killing him was _**not **_the answer. There is no hierarchy of crime; killing a rapist does not make you morally superiour. Crime is crime, at the end of the day.

I was just doing my job. Eunice tried to do hers, but ultimately, she was just too nice.

When we first began working together, I wanted a strictly business-only relationship with her. She wanted to be friends, and spend time together outside of work. I had no time for that.

But, of course, I caved when it came to our obligatory Christmas work do's.

_**Big mistake.**_

At the most recent one, we both had a bit too much to drink...and one thing lead to another.

We were both openly gay women, so _**that **_wasn't out of the ordinary for either of us. But I couldn't be in a relationship - romantic or sexual - with someone I worked with. It was unprofessional.

Nevertheless, when we stopped working together, I began to realise that I still wanted her to be a part of my life, in some capacity. We were like chalk and cheese, but I couldn't deny that she made me laugh...sometimes.

But now, I'd ruined everything and she wouldn't want to see me anymore.

Those thoughts were racing through my mind as my car pulled up to the driveway of her house. I could easily turn around and drive back home, but I was curious as to how she'd react to seeing me.

If she would slam the door in my face, so be it. I just needed to know either way.

I bit the bullet and got out of my car, heading to her front door. The light was on in her living room window, so I definitely knew that she was in.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

There was a long pause. I started to think that she wasn't going to answer and that I should get back in my car.

Then, the door opened.

"Teri?." She said, somewhat surprised.

"Eunice."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I said, stating the obvious. "May I come in?"

Eunice was hesitant, but then she nodded, standing out of the way to let me in. She looked almost worried to see me.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked automatically.

"No." I said quickly. "Eunice, we need to talk."

"Okay."

It was then that I detected a note of anger in her voice, but I didn't care. I made my way to her living room and instructed her to sit down with me on the sofa.

"Look," she spoke first, struggling to make eye contact with me. "If you've come here to make fun of me; about how I'm 'soft', or 'too maternal', or 'weak', then you can go-"

"That's not why I'm here."

She looked at me uncomfortably, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

"Are you here to get me to come back to the police force?"

"Again, no." I replied.

Eunice was confused. "Why are you here, then?"

I wasn't exactly sure myself.

I twirled my thumbs, trying to find the right words. "I'm not here to apologise for what I've said and done. I believe that my actions were justified for the sake of my job."

"...Right..."

I sighed. "But I think what I'm trying to say is...I miss the way that things were; when we used to talk everyday. When we drove around together in the police car. I miss working with you, but I know that you don't want to come back, and I respect your decision. I just thought you should know-"

A small smile crept on Eunice's face. "Teri...are you trying to say that you miss _**me**_?"

_**Shit. **_

"I don't know what I'm saying, to be honest." I said awkwardly. "I just...I think..."

Without a second thought, I kissed her.

It was a quick kiss on the lips, and it happened without me even realising. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I _**needed **_to.

I instantly pulled away, regretting what had just happened after seeing the astonished look on her face.

"Sorry." I told her.

She began to smile even more. "Why would you be sorry for that?"

"I don't know...I thought you hated me."

"Don't be silly," she replied. "I could never hate you. I was _**livid **_with you, don't get me wrong. But I've never hated you, and I never will..._**I've missed you too**_."

"Good." I began to smile. "You are my best friend, Eunice, I hope you know that."

"Do you think I could be _**more**_?"

"What?"

"Well, you did just kiss me." She giggled. "So, do you?"

_**Yes. Definitely.**_

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I think it's one of those things that we need to give time, maybe see if we can renew our friendship first."

For some reason, I wanted her to ask me out first. My personality was much more assertive than Eunice's, and yet, I didn't want to be the first one to ask that question.

"It can happen, you know..._**we **_can happen." Eunice told me. "I knew you were a bit uncomfortable about us spending time together outside of work, but we don't work together anymore. There's nothing and no one you need to worry about."

"I guess you're right."

Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Teri?"

"Yes?"

"...Do you fancy going out for dinner on Saturday?"

I grinned at her. "Well, I'll have to check my diary-"

"Oh, come on." Eunice laughed. "Are we going or not?"

I smiled, and for the first time, I struggled to make eye contact. "Yeah...sure we can."

"Good."

Eunice leaned over and kissed me back. It was still fast, but it lasted a few seconds longer than the kiss I gave her. My stomach felt weird, but in an oddly good way. I actually felt quite happy.

I wasn't sure what would happen between Eunice and I, whether we'd work out or not. Whether we would just be friends, or have the potential to be anything more.

But the most important thing was that she was my friend again, and now, work wouldn't be such a divide for us. We could focus on the good things in life and spending time together without the pressures of trying to catch criminals.

We could just be free, and happy.


End file.
